


Lace Me Up

by writemydreams



Category: D (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Tsunehito asks Asagi to help him with his costume and threatens Asagi's self-control.Written in 2013.





	Lace Me Up

This is probably going to be the last fanfic I post to LJ this month. I have a Japanese final exam on Tuesday to study for and then Tuesday evening, I go to Chicago and spend the night there. Wednesday morning, I fly to Austria and I'll be there until about the end of the month. It's highly unlikely that I'll be editing and posting any fanfics there so this one will probably be the only one up this month.

 **Title:** Lace Me Up  
**Author:**[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/) **write_my_dreams**  
**Pairing:** Asagi x Tsunehito  
**Genre:** Bandverse, romance  
**Warning:** Short fic. Tsune being a tease.  
**Disclaimer:** The members of D do not belong to me.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Chapter(s):** 1/1  
**Summary:** Tsunehito asks Asagi to help him with his costume and threatens Asagi's self-control.  
**Author's Comment:** I started this shortly after the Hiroki Produced Day live and never got around to finishing it until watching the 10 Days Live DVD earlier today. Decided it was finally time. It's short but I didn't think it needed to be a long fic.

 

Asagi exhaled and closed his eyes. Even now, he still got a little nervous before a live. Especially with tonight being the first day of the 10 Days Live. He wanted the fans to leave each night with good memories and the desire to see more. Each day had to be as perfect as he could get it. He knew his band mates felt the same.

He took another breath and reached for his water bottle. There was no point in getting worked up. He would do fine, as he always did. Asagi sipped the water and smiled as he heard Hide-Zou and Hiroki laughing about something. What were they up to now? He was almost tempted to investigate, but decided to linger in the empty dressing room to find his calm. He sipped the water again then set it aside, absently toying with his blonde highlights as he mentally prepared for tonight’s live.

Asagi was startled out of his concentration when the dressing room door opened. He glanced over then smiled as he saw Tsunehito standing in the doorway. He was mostly dressed for the live in his white blouse, little black skirt and garters, and his black vest clasped in his hand. The stylist had already done his hair and makeup.

“Can you help me?” Tsunehito asked.

“With wha- oh. Your clothes.” Asagi glanced at the vest, wondering why Tsunehito had gone to him instead of a stylist for help with getting into his costume. His eyes strayed from the vest down to Tsunehito’s skirt and soft thighs. To tease him, maybe?

“Yeah. I can’t lace it myself and I don’t trust Ruiza with laces.”

Asagi snorted. “I wonder why.” He got up and approached his lover. Tsunehito slipped the vest on then turned his back to Asagi. The vocalist started pulling at the laces, hesitating as he looked at his lover. “Tell me if it’s too tight, okay?” The disaster of Ruiza tying Tsunehito’s corset too tightly last year still haunted him. They’d gone to a haunted house together with Ruiza having the brilliant idea that Asagi would rather see Tsunehito in something tight than seeing his lover comfortable. Because of the corset, Tsunehito could barely breathe. Asagi ended up having to carry him outside since his lover was practically hyperventilating.

“I will.”

Asagi resumed tugging at the laces, pausing every so often in case Tsunehito told him to stop.

“That’s good,” he said after some more tugs.

“You can breathe fine? It’s not too tight?”

Tsunehito took a deep breath to experiment. “It’s good.”

“All right.” Asagi tied a neat bow then slid his hands down Tsunehito’s sides to rest on his thighs. There was a lot of thigh showing between the hem of his lover’s tiny skirt and his garters. “You do realize that this skirt is positively indecent.” Surely some perverted fangirl would try to look up his lover’s skirt.

Tsunehito leaned back against him, reaching up to play with the ends of Asagi’s hair. “Of course it is.” He smiled sweetly. “I bought it for you after all.” He kissed Asagi’s cheek then pulled away, laughing. “I’ll bring it home with us tonight.” He ran to the door before Asagi could catch him. Hand on the doorknob, he turned to face the vocalist. “Come on, Hiroki wants all of us together.”

Asagi nodded. The live would be starting soon so he should be with his band mates now. He joined his lover, slipping his hand into Tsunehito’s. “It’s not kind of you to tease me with your skirt then insist that we leave.” He squeezed his lover’s hand then gave him a mock glare before abruptly pulling him into his arms, catching Tsunehito off balance and causing him to stumble against Asagi’s chest.

The bassist laughed as he returned the embrace. “I just wanted to give you something to look forward to when we get home tonight.”

“I always look forward to spending time with you.” Asagi kissed the top of Tsunehito’s head.

It took all his willpower to detach himself from Tsunehito. As much as he wanted to kiss his lover and run his hands over those tantalizing thighs, he couldn’t afford to get distracted now.

 **Notes**  
1) There won't be any sequels to this  
2) I was one of the perverted fangirls trying to look up Tsunehito's skirt. I have no shame, haha.


End file.
